


30 Days of Press.

by KatieBY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apocalypse, Carry On Quarantine, Crazy, Daily Prophet, Gen, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggle-born, Pandemics, Panic, Politics, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Apocalypse, Press and Tabloids, Quidditch, Sick Character, Students, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, The Quibbler, Virus, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBY/pseuds/KatieBY
Summary: "We start the press conference with Lee Jordan, correspondent of the Daily Prophet..." announced a voice from the podium where the Minister was standing, as elegant as ever. The aide nodded at Lee Jordan who checked that his Dictation Quill was ready before asking his first question."Good afternoon, Minister, my question is the following: What will be the approach that the Ministry takes to the situation of disease that is surrounding the Muggle world if it should cross over into ours, as has been predicted?""It is simply social hysteria,” the Minister answered, as he had been counseled. “we have a lot to do.” Trying to steer the press conference away from the topic, he then said, “In other news, the Gringotts stock exchange has announced an increase..."
Kudos: 3





	30 Days of Press.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is well and safe.  
> I am not a native English speaker, Any grammar mistakes were made unintentionally so I apologize in advance. I have dyslexia and I am still learning English.
> 
> Special thanks to my Wigtown Wanderers team for betaing this chapter.

Day 1  
From the top of a luxurious podium, the Minister for Magic was speaking pompously. He was dressed in elegant and expensive clothes, around him stood various people clearly of different nationalities. but still with a similar trend in appearance that spoke of being cut by the same knife—each with high chins, elegant poses and resplendent smiles.  
"We are a united community, the world of magic is stronger than ever, it is fundamentally a brotherhood. Our counterparts in Europe, America, Africa, Oceania and Asia, all of us gathered around our national Heroes... Let the game begin"  
After a long Quidditch game, everyone gathered and, without wrinkling their clothes even a bit, posed for the countless number of reporters and their flashing cameras.

Day 7  
"The Wizengamot has approved a budget of 6 million galleons for the construction of a new wing for the Ministry..."  
An old staticky radio spat out the words at a low volume. It was really only on to provide some background noise in Molly Weasley's kitchen while she was in charge of trying to get everything ready for dinner. Everyone was coming, her children, grandchildren, friends. The more the better, a typical Weasley gathering with too many people crammed in a small space but happy all the same.  
"Among other news, the Muggle world has been plagued by a strange disease that has strange behavior..."  
The screams of small children sounded from the other side of the kitchen door. Small footsteps and excited giggles could be heard as the children played. Just another typical Sunday in the Weasley house.

Day 10  
"We start the press conference with Lee Jordan, correspondent of the Daily Prophet..." announced a voice from the podium where the Minister was standing, as elegant as ever. The aide nodded at Lee Jordan who checked that his Dictation Quill was ready before asking his first question.  
"Good afternoon, Minister, my question is the following: What will be the approach that the Ministry takes to the situation of disease that is surrounding the Muggle world if it should cross over into ours, as has been predicted?"  
"It is simply social hysteria,” the Minister answered, as he had been counseled. “we have a lot to do.” Trying to steer the press conference away from the topic, he then said, “In other news, the Gringotts stock exchange has announced an increase..."

Day 11  
Reporters crowded into the small conference room in St. Mungos. A healer wearing a white coat and a tired expression was presiding over the room. He frowned as he looked over the statement that he was about to give. Behind him stood several other hospital workers with similar tired and worried expressions on their faces.  
"Good afternoon everyone,” he started. “I am Terrence Higgs, Chief Healer and Director of St Mungo’s. Although this situation with the press is very out of my element, I have called this meeting to announce that I am extremely concerned with the measures that are being taken, or rather the lack of measures taken by the Ministry of Magic.   
“Our hospital is the only operation of this level and size in the entire British magical world, and has already had several alarms of possible contagions within our walls... We ask for fast and effective decision making and protocols because this situation can get out of hand extremely quickly. We implore you that those in charge take this situation as seriously as we do. Thank you."  
Reporters started identifying themselves and asking questions, eager to get all the information they could squeeze out and distribute it to the wizarding world. Chief Healer Higgs withheld a tired sigh and started answering as best he could.

Day 12  
“Have you heard?” A girl with red pigtails shouted from her place at breakfast from the Gryffindor table to her best friend sitting next to her."Frank said me that his aunt told him that there are already 30 confirmed cases."  
"What are you talking about Molly? You don’t know anything. My cousin is a friend of someone who works in St. Mungos," commented a boy while he was debating between having pancakes or waffles for breakfast. "and he told me that some people have already died. I’ve even heard that there may be some cases right here at Hogwarts,” the boy finished in a conspiratorial whisper.  
"Woo, it must be Theo. I heard he didn't show up for potions today!" another Gryffindor said.  
"Theo is just lazy, he probably just fell asleep," the boy snorted. "Although I bet that if classes are suspended we wouldn’t have to deliver that horrible transfiguration essay that’s due tomorrow..."

Day 13  
"It is a Muggle disease. We wizards and witches are immune, even Muggle-borns and half-bloods… We deny any allegedly confirmed contagion…”

Day 14  
"Nothing is happening. Hogwarts will continue to work as usual..."

Day 15  
"The Ministry of Magic is prepared for any situation ..."

Day 16  
Terrence Higgs stood in the St. Mungos conference room again, but this time he was alone. He gave off the appearance of someone who had aged greatly since the last time they had all gathered in this room only a few days before. Rigorous safety clothing was worn everywhere in the hospital and the Chief Healer was no exception—even with his untidy appearance born of too much work with not enough sleep.  
"We have had to invest in Muggle equipment to try and get a handle on this contagion. We strongly denounce the unsubstantiated statements given by the Ministry in the previous few days. I, sadly, have the responsibility of giving these statements and can confirm that there have been confirmed cases of the disease in our hospitals.   
“While most of these cases have been Muggle-borns and half bloods, we believe this is due to the fact that they live in two worlds and thus have a higher rate of exposure. With this information I implore the population to be alert; the magical world is not immune, no matter our blood status. Even with our ongoing studies, we do not know for certain the extent of this disease and the danger it poses..."

Day 17

Teddy Lupin walked through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic with a fast pace; he had always been a bit hypochondriacal and paranoid, and the situation the world was in had him very tense. He stopped a few meters before reaching the elevator. It was packed with people, (and disease, his mind whispered) so he decided to let it go while pretending to look for something in his briefcase. He really would have preferred to go upstairs immediately but this elevator was the only way out from this level of the Ministry.  
Soon enough, another elevator arrived carrying only a witch in Auror robes. Sighing, he entered the elevator, being very careful not to touch anything. The woman next to him was leaning carelessly against one of the walls. Suddenly the Auror began to sneeze loudly, only half-covering her mouth with one hand.  
After she calmed down a bit she saw the boy next to her twitching as far away from her as he wrinkled his nose and stayed stiff.  
"Take that look off your face, boy," the lady commented with a shrug. "You don't have to worry, Muggle disease doesn't give young people..." she continued speaking but Teddy forced himself not to listen to her false—Ministry approved—facts about the disease and who could be affected by it.  
He stayed silent, waiting for the elevator to finally reach the atrium. Just the day before he had read in the Quibbler about the myths and truths of the disease. And an irrefutable truth was that it could be given to everyone.

Day 18  
"Minister, the Wizegamot has been discussing the situation. We are concerned about how this could affect the economy, since the last war left us with many debts and problems from which we have not yet been able to recover," commented an elderly wizard in the chamber of the Wizengamot.  
"I understand, however St. Mungos has been pressuring me to take action as soon as possible. They’ve told me that they have neither the resources nor the space necessary to face all this," replied the Minister, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "They believe we should close Hogwarts, limit access to Diagon Alley, and close entrances to international shuttles."  
"With all due respect Minister," interrupted a chubby woman with cold eyes. "St. Mungos has no power over any of these things. Lately they have involved themselves into politics, far too much, while their only concern should be to focus on work. They are given necessary resources annually but they've obviously spent it poorly. Maybe an investigation needs to be done, but for now our main purpose is to keep this place running like normal despite all this nonsense. We can't stop just because some healers say we should.”

Day 19  
"Breaking News: Regulus Goshawks, Wizengamot member interned at St. Mungos with suspected symptoms of Muggle disease..."

Day 20

"Viktor Krum confirms having the disease, ensures that he is safe and well and advises everyone to stay home. The entire Bulgarian Quidditch team in confinement"

Day 21

"Diagon Alley riots, protestant asks the Minister and the Wizengamot to take action about the current situation. The Minister has not been seen for several days, there are real concerns about his health and mental clarity for decision-making.”

Day 22

"St. Mungos is not prepared for a catastrophe of this level, we ask for help... Minister, we are not staying here if there is time left for an evacuation."

Day 23  
The Minister for Magic could observe from the large window of his office the protest that was happening outside. Every day, the protests were getting bigger. He had not left his office in almost a week, and had spent that time deliberating what the right thing to do was. Eventually, he came to a decision. Being the Minister at an early age, he had imagined that the decisions that came with the role would be easy to make, he would merely have to follow his instinct for what was right.   
At this moment he felt pushed from one side to the other, buffeted in a storm of expectations and pleas. The Wizengamot, St. Mungos, the people, his morals, all of them needed answers and action. He never imagined that he would have to face a situation like this. How could he have known?  
Sighing, he took an official parchment from his desk and began to write a decree. He just had to hope that it was the right one.

Day 24  
"According to an official statement, the Minister has put into place a mandatory confinement decree, the children at Hogwarts will have to return to their homes by floo according to a calendar that the school must carry out, mass meetings are prohibited, closing of all..."

Day 25  
"Grocery stores and apothecaries are completely without merchandise after mass purchases..."

Day 26  
"Hogsmeade Festival chooses the Queen of the Harvest, in an event without a presenter where numerous celebrities were present, including our very own Carly Bilkins, reporter for Witch Heart, we tell you every detail."

Day 27  
"The Ministry has created a specialized team to study the disease... A spokesman for the Ministry reported that new measures will be taken soon… The spokesman has firmly stated that this is not a vacation. "

Day 28  
Molly Weasley made a couple of sandwiches in her old kitchen, one for her, the other for Arthur. It was Sunday, but there would be no big banquet today. Her children and grandchildren were sheltered in their own houses or working hard from their work areas. The kitchen radio had been moved to the living room where she and her husband sat listening to the news every day.

Day 29  
"Layoffs from massive jobs, people on the streets of Hogsmeade tell us about this in the Daily Prophet’s special emergency report featuring statements such as: When will I return to work? How will I feed my family? Covering the news day by day, we report that the Minister has announced he will give an important statement tomorrow. Be vigilant and we again ask for you to remain calm.”

Day 30  
One of the Ministry's large auditoriums was being used for the press conference, despite the fact that few representatives of each media outlet had been invited as yet another distancing measure. The Minister had to focus on unclenching his fists to project a calm exterior. He had a clean face, wore suitable clothing, and was perfectly dressed with no wrinkles in sight. Even with his carefully put together image, he looked haggard. Adjusting his robes once and clearing his throat, he reached for his wand and began to speak through the amplifying charm.  
"I know that the situation in which we find ourselves is difficult, I apologize to you sincerely. I never expected that this whole situation would get out of hand in such a way, and although I know that right now my word is not something you will trust easily, I promise I, and the Ministry, are working tirelessly to ensure the safety of all the inhabitants in our society. Let's work as a team. The rules put into place are simple but necessary, it is a tough battle that we are fighting, but we will get through it. Those in danger have all the support of the Ministry, we will ensure as many jobs as possible remain open and filled.   
We are working to make sure we can care for all citizens, making sure they have enough food and that they especially do not endanger their health…” Swallowing a lump in his throat the Minister ended his speech. “It is not and will not be easy, the outcome of this pandemic is yet to be seen.”


End file.
